Heaven's Got a Plan For You
by openmymindcomeinside
Summary: Here have a New Years drabble! Happy New Years. Title comes from Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia. Sebastian meets Blaine for the first time at a new years party and it shifts his entire world. Rated: T (there's swear words but not much so I think I'm safe with T.)


**Happy New Years Everyone. I have here a New Years one-shot. Hopefully, it's worth your while. I wrote it pretty late in the night but I tried to get all the errors out as much as I could. I'll fix it if I left some after I rest. **

**anyways enjoy. I down own these characters but I wish I did. I'd make Seblaine canon and lots of fluff and love and sex and everything and all would be right int he world! **

**please review I'd love to hear from you guys! **

* * *

Sebastian was past the point of regret and nose driving straight into bitter lake. There were about a billion and one places he could think of where he'd rather be than at this party Hunter dragged him to. Matter of fact he didn't want to be in this state never mind this party. It had been two months since he returned back to Ohio and as the new year approached he was feeling more or less like a loser and not in the mood for a party at all.

Every sip of his beer was a pungent reminder that his life had gone to shit and he had no idea what he was doing with it. The tiny aparment was overcroweded with a room fool of drunken assholes. Four people already almost spilled there drinks on his Jimmy Choo high-top cashmere trainers and one hot mess would have retched on them if he hadn't shoved her head in the other direction.

When Hunter said to dress casually he should have thought more Ohio casual instead of New York casual-chic. It couldn't be more obvious that he didn't fit in with his designer shoes, tight fitting dark jeans and crew neck sweater over a checkered buttoned down shirt, tailored to perfection. Especially since the most anyone else wore was a t-shirt and jeans that they'd probably worn twice that week already.

He could feel the bass of the music in his whole body and the thump-thumps of the beginning of a migrain. The stench of beer and sweath overwhemed his sense of smell and thickened in his throat making it hard to breath. The balcony was his only refuge and he shared it with a sobbing young girl, half lying on the ground and trying to tell her best friend whatever story it was, Seb didn't know—didn't care— around her snot, tears and high-pitched wails. This party was everything he didn't want to have to deal with in his current disposition—a trainwreck really, if you asked him. This party was quite possibly the sum up of his the entire year for him—pathetic.

"Cheer up, Man!" Clarington's voice broke Sebastian out of his sullen thoughts. "What was the point of dropping out of college if you don't let loose and have fun a little."

Seb snorted, watching his friend strut over to wear he was standing, so terribly out of place at a party like this. Even the poise with which he held his cup demonstrated more class than all these babarians in attendance.

"Let loose?" Seb shook his head, turned around and leaned his back against the balcony railing. "That's comical coming from you Hunter and I didn't drop out of college I'm going back I'm just…changing directions is all."

Hunter joined him against the railing and took a sip of his drink. "Okay, so you're taking your life in a new direction. Doesn't sound like the end of the world. Matter of fact, we are steadily approaching a new year. Thirteen minutes to start the new year off on the right foot."

"You mean by getting stupid drunk and lying in a pool of my own vomit like that girl?"

Both men looked over at weeping girl, clearly too young to be here in the first place, indeed lying in a pool of her own vomit and her friend trying helplessly to pull her together.

Hunter scrunched his face up in outright disgust and turned so his body blocked their view of the girls. That a least had sebastian laughing.

"What are we even doing here Hunt? This isn't us."

The other man shrugged. "I thought you just needed something to help get your mind off your situation."

Sebastian silently deadpanned at his friend.

Hunter held his free hand up in surrender. "Obviously I was wrong. Harsh truth though, this party isn't that bad. You have your lenses set to miserable and your trained on the things about this party that suck. This is coming from me and I hate parties."

"Do I need to mention the girls again?"

"Negative. We can leave if you want."

And that's when it happened. _He_ stumbled through the balcony door. He was striking—_beautiful_—and he certainly didn't belong here either. His clothes gave him away right off the bat. His dark pants were slim-fit and cuffed above his ankles and his feet were donned in expensive loafers. He was wearing red suspenders of all fucking things and his dark grey polo was tight and fitted to his slim body and if that wasn't enough he was wearing a gold bow tie. There was enough gel in his hair to put the whole city at a serious gel deficiency if he kept up with that everyday. In completion he was quarky and pefect. Yet it wasn't just that, no, there was a story behind his beauty. In his eyes. In his body. In his stride—he was equally confident and closed off, gaurded.

Christ, he was a force. Every fiber in Sebastian's body was being magnetically pulled towards this man. It might have been the alcohol, but Sebastian firmly believed it was only partially that, if at all. Though he was tilted just off the edge of tipsy and dangling dangerously over drunk, he knew there was something else.

The mystery man looked back into the party and then his honeystorm eyes held his gaze. There was an endless moment of just that—staring—and then he was briskly moving towards him both with a pleading look and an air of false familiarity.

He smiled and took Sebastian's breath away.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." He leaned up on his toes and wrapped his arms around him. His lips were soft against his his skin, breath hot against the shell of his ear, and his voice stunning when he spoke quitely. "Just go with it please. I owe you."

Sebastian barely even had a chance to nod his affirmation when they were interrupted by a drunken giant, he was probably about 6'4", bumbling about, his sights fixed on the small man in Seb's arms.

"Hey sexy, I lost you back there! Wha-fuck, who's this?" His words were slurred and his breath reaked even from where Seb was standing and there was a good amount of distance between them.

Anyone with a sense of their surrounding could feel the judgment pouring off of Sebastian and Hunter too at that. They were just those guys. He didn't even have to look at Hunter to see that he'd already found ten ways they were better than the man before them. Mystery man, however, was oozing revulsion out of every pore in his body and that was enough for Sebastian to go along with his plan.

He wasn't the kindest of people and sure he slept around and broke a heart or two but he was never okay with making anyone feel as uncomfortable as the guy was making mystery man. How long had he been trying to shake this guy off? He looked as presistant as he was hideous. Probably for most of the night Seb concluded. There was nothing worse then guys who couldn't take no for an answer.

"Remember when I said I have a boyfriend?" Mystery man asked. He spoke confidently (quite the actor he was), sinking further into Sebastian's embrace. "Well this is—"

"Sebastian" Sebastian supplied, jaw set and eyes narrowed on the idiot fighiting to remain upright.

Blaine nodded kindly and continued, "And his best friend uh-"

"Hunter." Hunter offered with a grimace.

The drunk man sputtered. "Well shit you weren't lying. Fuck you're pretty I should have known. I'm still down if you are though."

Sebastian swallowed around the bile rising in his throat and clenched his hands into fists. He's been guilty of stealing a man's boyfriend before but this man was vile.

"I'm going to go ahead and shut this the fuck down right now. He didn't need to lie either way you didn't stand a chance and unless you're also 'down' for starting the new year with sex offender tacked onto your profile I suggest your stomp on elsewhere Big Foot."

Hunter hummed in agreement and swallowed the beer he sipped before speaking. "He'll do it too. You'll be forced to introduced yourself as Gargantua the Sex Offender for the rest of your life. Goodbye career."

The man belched and stumbled. When he righted himself he glared at mytery man furiously. "Dude your boyfriend's a fucking douche."

Mytery man rolled his eyes. "Yeah he's the douche. Why don't you just get out of here?"

"Whatever you're not even fucking worth it."

Sebastian scoffed. "Yeah that must be why you chased him out here."

The man stalked off without another word. Sebastian could practically taste the relief that poured off mystery man in spades.

"Thanks" he muttered as he seperated himself from Sebastian and put distance between them. Sebastian's side felt cold where mystery man's body fit so perfectly just moments before.

"You didn't have to do that, both of you. Thank you. That guy was…" he shook his head, cleary thinking back to what must of been a night of trying to thwart that grotesque knob.

"No problem man." Hunter waved him off kindly and took another sip of his drink.

But then he was leaving, the alarming reality crashed into Sebastian, reminding him they actually didn't know each other. He was about to walk away and who knows if they'd ever meet again.

Sebastian was nothing if not professional. His whole life he was trained to remain a picture of cool, collected, confidence even in a moment like this and not for the first time he was thankful for his upbringing.

His voice was smooth when his spoke, his patented charming sideways grin gracing his features. "Wait mystery boyfriend."

He reached out and pulled the shorter man by the hand back so he was close again. His handsome features were lit, ornate, by the white led string lights framing the balcony. This close he could see his eyes clearly. They were golden honey with green flecks—mesmerizing— and fanned by long lavish eyelashes. Sebastian just wanted to jump in and bask in them.

Heat spread under his cheeks tinting them a pretty pink color. This man was redefining Sebastian's love for men and he didn't even know it.

This wasn't even like Sebastian, to be so taken aback by a random guy at a party and yet here he was.

Mystery man was growing confused and possibly frightened but he didn't let go so that was a good sign.

Seb had to convince him to stay, he setteld on: "You owe me remember"

Mytery man smiled and replied, "Well what can I do to repay you McLeer."

Hunter unsuccessfully disguised a laugh with a cough and turned away to give them a moment that his friend clearly needed.

Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted as soon as he looked down at those soft, full lips. He could hear in the distance the party was getting rowdy with excitement, screaming in unision the countdown to the new year and knew just how to get it.

_10_

"The countdown." Sebastian stated, moving closer and lowering his voice.

9

Mytery man nodded slowly. "Uh-huh."

_8_

"There's this thing people do when the new year hits." He continued.

_7_

"Do enlighten me" Mytery man said, chuckling and leaning up onto his toes again to wrap his arrms around Sebastian's strong shoulders.

_6_

Sebastian wrapped his arms around mystery man's waist in return and stroked the tip of his nose up the bridge of the other man's nose.

5

Mystery man turned his head and brought his lips inches from the Sebastian's, gasping as Sebastian wraped one hand around the back of his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

_4_

"You see. It's tradition that you share a kiss with someone when he clock strikes twelve." Sebastian whispered.

3

"Well in the name of tradition" he answered, eyes fluttering shut as his lips parted slightly.

2

Seb nodded dumbly, shutting his eyes and letting his other senses take over. The rest of the world fell away and it was just them. He was lost in the shaky haze of bliss mystery man created the moment he stepped on the balcony and turned his night upside down.

_1_

They kissed. Something that had only ever been a means to an end for him, taken for granted and unapprciated was creating this shift inside him. He didn't even know this man but he was swept away. He wasn't naive enought to think this was love at first sight, but this man who was everything he needed, everything right in a sea of wrong, had come out of nowhere and pulled him out of his funk effortlessly.

The kiss was deep and still it was innocent in a way that was foriegn to him. Their lips met again and again, heads turning and hands grasping. Sebastian licked at mystery mans bottom lip and was granted access to the sweetest tasting mouth as if he needed another reason to want this man.

And then it was over, abruptly, broken apart by the voice of a woman who neither had noticed walking out onto the balcony.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned around, red faced and panting for breath.

The young asian woman with long hightlighted burnette hair walked up and slung her arm around Blaine's. "So uh. I was looking for you."

Blaine's blush deepened. "Sorry. I got…distracted. There was a guy, and then he—Sebastian—was saving me," Blaine pointed at Seb awkwardly, "and I was just thanking him.

The asian girl quirked a well manicured eyebrow. "By giving him your tongue?"

Blaine groaned. "Shut up Tina."

Seb watched on stiff and silent as the two talked.

"We have to go. Quinn is throwing a fit."

Blaine groaned and turned back to Sebastian with an apologetic smile. "Bye Sebastian. Thanks again." and with that he turned and walked back into the building with his friend and out of his life.

Hunter clapped him on the back and gripped his shoulder as they watched Blaine disappear out of sight. "You took 'start the year off on the right foot' and you just ran with it. I must say I believe the universe is speaking in volumes here—about how I was right and all. There are good things to look forward to."

Seb pulled his gaze away from the doorway and looked at his friend. "How is this good, Clarinton? All I have is his first name. I won't ever see him agian."

Hunter looked like he wanted to shake the hell out of him. "Smythe. Maybe that was the point. Maybe that was just a what you needed to see all is not lost. You life hasn't completely gone to shit. You still have your devistatingly good looks and ability to manipulate fear into anyone, even giants."

Sebastian failed to hold back the laughter ripping through his chest. Every now and then he was reminded there were actual reasons he kept Hunter around.

Fortunately for him Hunter was wrong. He would run into Blaine the mystery man again. In four months time, just as he was finally mending his life back together, Blaine would stumble into his life as he did on this night and turn his year around.

Blaine the mystery man with his golden honeystorm eyes flecked with green, a winning smile and quarky style would thread himself into Sebastian's world.

He would thread himself into Sebastian's world with his beauty and stories, like the finest silk and turn his life around.


End file.
